LOST IN BROOKLYN, NEW YORK
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: When Luigi takes Daisy & Saphi on vacation in the real world, things don't go the way they had planned it. When a boy sees someone trying to take Saphi, he comes to her rescue. Will Luigi & Daisy find her or will she find them, read & find out! R&R PLEASE
1. WARP PIPE

I only own Saphire, Delilahh (Chelsea made her up), Olivia, Dylan, Miss Blake , King Chris, & Grandma Lilly. I don't own anything else, Nintendo does.

* * *

LOST IN BROOKLYN, NEW YORK

CHAPTER 1: WARP PIPE

One day at Luigi's Mansion they all were packing for their trip to the real world. "I've been waiting for this since that day we took Saphire to the park!" Daisy squealed, with joy. "I've been waiting to take you too." Luigi said, smiling. "Um, Luigi, can you go get Saphire?" The flower princess asked, as she continued to put her clothes in her orange backpack. "Sure." The green clad plumber said, walking next door to Saphire's room.

"Saphire are you ready?" Luigi asked, standing in the doorway. "No, I need help finding Mr. Bunny!" Saphire whined as she looked under her bed. "Well, if you make your bed you might find him." The green clad plumber said, pulling the toy out from under the blanket. Saphire stood up & ran over to Luigi. "Where was he?" The 5 year old princess asked, with joy as she took the toy from the green clad plumber's hand. "On your bed." Luigi said, picking the 5 year old princess up, along with her backpack. "Dais, are you ready?" The green clad plumber called, holding Saphire on his side. "YEAH I'M READY!" Daisy shouted as she walked out of her room. "Do you have to yell?" Saphire asked, rudely. "Sorry!" The flower princess exclaimed, standing next to Luigi. "Well we better get going if we wanna get there before 10 A.M." Luigi said. So with that they began walking down the stairs & out the door.

"Are we there yet?" The 5 year old princess asked, clinging to Luigi's side. "I don't know." Daisy sighed, walking next to them. "I wasn't talking to you!" Saphire yelled. "Don't you two start your arguing!" Luigi fussed, holding Saphire on his side as he walked next to Daisy. "Sorry Weegee." The little princess apologized, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm "Yeah, I'm sorry too." The flower princess said. "It's ok, I just don't want you two argue on this trip." The green clad plumber said, walking. "We will try to behave ourselves." Daisy said, smiling. A few minutes later they arrived at a warp pipe. "Are you sure this is the right warp pipe?" Saphire asked. "Yes & you might wanna hold onto Mr. Bunny." Luigi said, wrapping his arms around the little princess to jump in. Soon Daisy jumped in, Luigi followed behind followed behind her, with the little princess clinging to his side.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm trying something new so just bare with me on this, k. Sorry if it's not the greatest chapter, but I do promise that I'll try to make it the best story. I really do want this to be this best story, so please R&R. I could use some helpful ideas from you people, so please leave some ideas when you review. THANK YOU! I almost forgot to say something. My mom thinks it's a good idea that I'm practicing my writng. I usually don't like it when shen reads my stuff cause it embarrasses me. Don't ask why it embarrasses me, cause I don't know. So please R&R!


	2. BROOKLYN

I only own Saphire, Delilahh (Chelsea made her up), Olivia, Dylan, Dylan's mom, King Chris, & Grandma Lilly. I don't own anything else, Nintendo does.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: BROOKLYN

"Wow this place looks cool!" Daisy shouted, climbing out of the man hole. "Welcome to Brooklyn!" Luigi shouted, enthusiastically as he climbed out with Saphire on his side. Luigi sat the little princess on the ground to let his arms rest. "I agree with Daisy, this place is cool!" Saphire stared in amazement as she looked around at the new surroundings "Luigi, pick me up!" Saphire whined, turned around, reaching up for the green clad plumber. "Fine, come here." Luigi sighed, lifting the 5 year old princess up off the ground along with Mr. Bunny. "Why do you always cling to my boyfriend?" Daisy asked, with concern. "I don't know." Saphire said, wrapping her arms around Luigi & her toy. "I think you need to stop clinging to my boyfriend, besides that's my job!" The flower princess exclaimed. "remember what I said before we left the Mushroom Kingdom." The green clad plumber reminded them. "Sorry sweetie, it's just I don't like her clinging to you all the time, because that's my job." Daisy whined. The green clad plumber looked at the flower princess & was about to say something, but Saphire interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Luigi, where are we staying at?" The little princess asked, sweetly as she held Mr. Bunny under her left arm. "We are staying at a hotel that's a mile away from here." The green clad plumber said, taking Daisy by the hand & walking down the sidewalk next to her. "Before we go there can we stop & get something to eat, cause I'm starved!" The flower princess exclaimed, putting her hand on her stomach. "Can we go there?" Saphire asked, pointing to the McDonalds building. "Sure we can eat there!" Luigi exclaimed, walking over toward the building. "After you eat you can go play on the playground." Daisy said, walking next to them. "Ok, can you let me down now?" The 5 year old asked. Luigi puts her down & they all walk over to the counter. "May I take your order?" The lady said, waiting patiently. "Can I have a hamburger with extra mustard, pickles, & onions?" Saphire asked, holding Mr. Bunny under her arm. "Can we have the same, but with ketchup & less mustard?" The green clad plumber asked. "That will be $3.50." The lady behind the counter said, ringing up the order.

"You & Saphire can go wait outside while I wait for the food. When they got outside, there was a couple other kids with their parents running around. "Where are we gonna sit?" Saphire asked. "Over there." Daisy said, pointing at the table next to another family. Minutes later Luigi came out with the food. YAY!" The 5 year old princess shouted obnoxiously. "Here you go." The green clad plumber said, joyfully as he sat down beside of Daisy. "Say thank you Luigi." The flower princess ordered, nicely as she took her food from the tray. "Thank you Weegee!" Saphire exclaimed, with a grin. "You welcome." Luigi said, taking a bite out of his hamburger. After minutes of eating, Saphire got up & ran over to the playground.

As the 5 year old princess climbed up the stairs to the slide, she saw two other kids playing around. "Hi I'm Saphire & I'm a princess!" She exclaimed. "You're no princess!" The pink haired girl cackled. "I am to a princess, see!" Saphire shouted, angrily as she pointed at her crown. "Take her crown!" The pink haired girl exclaimed, pointing at the little princess. Saphire began to climb the stairs for the slide with Mr. Bunny under her arm. The other kid with red hair caught up with Saphire. "Hey gimme my back crown!" The 5 year old princess cried. "Hey this is real gold!" The boy with red hair exclaimed as he examined it. "I said gimme my crown back!" Saphire shouted, reaching up for her crown. "Sorry it's not yours anymore!" The red head laughed as he pushed the little princess down the slide face first.

Over at the tables Luigi & Daisy were talking to the other people next to them. "So is that little girl yours?" The lady with pink hair asked. "No, she's my girlfriend's cousin." Luigi said. Daisy sat there watching the slide. A few moments later Saphire came crashing out of the slide onto the ground. "THEY TOOK MY CROWN!" The little princess cried her awful cry as she ran for Luigi & Daisy. "Who took your crown?" Luigi asked, covering his ears. Saphire calmed down enough to tell them a boy with red hair took her crown. "Don't worry little girl, I'll get it back. "BRANDON, JESSICA GET OUT HERE NOW!" The lady with pink hair bellowed. A few moments later the two kids came running over to the tables. "What is it mom?" Jessica asked. "Give the little girl back her crown!" The mom yelled, angrily. Brandon handed the crown back to the 5 year old girl. "Thank you for getting my crown back." Saphire said, smiling. "You welcome." The pink haired lady said. "Luigi can we go to the hotel now?" Daisy asked. "Yeah." The green clad plumber said, taking both of the girls by the hand.

After minutes of walking, they finially made it to the hotel. "After we take a nap can we go to the beach?" Saphire asked, holding Mr. Bunny under her arm. "No I wanna go shopping!" Daisy exclaimed, walking next to Luigi. "Ok here's the plan, we go shopping first. Then we go to the beach." Luigi said, walking. As soon as they got up to the room they all took a nap.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Like I said before this story will get better I promise. It should get interesting in the next chapter, since something is about to happen.


	3. LOST

I only own Saphire, Delilahh (Chelsea made her up), Olivia, Dylan, Dylan's mom, King Chris, & Grandma Lilly. I don't own anything else, Nintendo does.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: LOST

"Yawn." Saphire sat up with Mr. Bunny under her arm. The little princess slid off the bed & walked over to where Luigi was sleeping. "Are you gonna get up so we can go shopping?" Saphire asked, shaking Luigi's shoulder. "I'm up." The green clad plumber said, sitting up. "Go wake Dais up." Luigi ordered, nicely. The little princess nodded & ran over to Daisy. "DAISY WAKE UP!" Saphire screamed. The flower princess didn't move an inch, so Saphire stuck her finger in her mouth & stuck it in her cousin's ear. EWWWWW!" Daisy screamed out in disgust. "Get up so we can go shopping!" The little princess shouted, jumping on the bed. "Stop jumping on the bed so I can get up!" Daisy fussed. As soon as Daisy got up, they went outside & began walking.

As they were walking Saphire stopped to tie her shoe laces, but little did Luigi & Daisy know they had lost the 5 year old princess. When she was done tying her green shoe laces, she stood up & looked around. Saphire started to panic, she couldn't find Luigi & Daisy any where. "Where did you guys go?" Saphire shouted, with tears running down her cheeks. Everybody that was walking stared at her & kept on walking. The little princess got back up off the side walk, crying & began walking with Mr. Bunny under her arm.

"Saphire you deserve a treat for being..." Daisy looked down next to her, but there was no little princess. "Where did she go?" Luigi exclaimed, looking around. "We have to look for her!" The flower princess shrieked. So they took off running back the way they came. As they ran down the sidewalk they saw a lady standing there waiting to cross the road, so they stopped to ask the lady questions. "Ma'am have you seen this little princess?" Daisy asked, handing the picture to the lady. "Sorry kid, I have seen any little princess." The lady said, handing the picture back to Daisy just before walking off. "Oh Luigi... we'll never find her & Uncle Chris will never forgive me for losing his only daughter." The flower princess said, sobbing. "Don't worry we'll find her, I know we will." Luigi said, with hope as he hugged his girlfriend. "I hope you're right." Daisy sniffled. Luigi took a cloth out of his pocket & wiped the tears from her eyes.

As Saphire was walking, she heard a noise behind her. The 5 year old princess turned around & saw a man standing there. "Hello little girl, you're coming with me." The man said, with a smirk on his face. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Saphire screamed, running away. The little princess ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The man bellowed as he chased after the 5 year old girl. Saphire saw a alley up ahead, so she ran even more faster. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The little princess cried as she ran down the alley. "I got you now!" The man laughed, grabbing the little girl by the wrist. "LEMME GO!" Saphire shouted, trying to pull away. After what felt like minutes of trying to pull away, the man let go & fell on the ground unconscious. "Are you ok?" A blonde haired boy asked, bending down next to the little princess. "No, I'm lost." Saphire sobbed, squeezing Mr. Bunny close to her chest. "Who were you with?" The boy asked. "Luigi & Daisy." The 5 year old princess said, wiping her eyes. "What's your name?" The blonde haired boy asked, helping her up. "Princess Saphire." She said. "I'm Dylan Blake." The blonde haired boy replied back. "What did you do to that bad guy?" The little princess asked, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm. "I hit him in the back of the head with my hand." Dylan said, smiling. Without warning Saphire hugged the blonde haired boy. Dylan was shocked, he never had a girl hug him before (except his mom). "Thank you!" Saphire exclaimed, still hugging the blonde haired boy. "Uh... You're welcome." Dylan said, patting the 5 year old princess on the head. Saphire stopped hugging him & looked up at the blonde haired boy, who was slightly blushing. "Do you think you could help me find my cousin Daisy & her boyfriend, Luigi?" Saphire asked, looking up at his cute face. "Sure I'll help you find them, but first lets go back to my apartment!" He shrieked with excitement, taking her by the hand & running down the sidewalk towards his place.

"Daisy, do you still have that picture of Saphire from your slumber party?" Luigi asked, walking next to her. " Yeah, why do you asked?" Daisy questioned. "If you give it to me, we could go to the police & they could make missing posters of her." The green clad plumber said. "That's a great idea!" The flower princess shrieked, happily as she walked next to Luigi. So they took off running down the sidewalk.

Down at the police station Luigi & Daisy came busting through the double hung doors. "How may I help you?" The police lady asked, sitting behind the desk. "We we're wondering if you could make missing poster signs of my missing 5 year old cousin, Saphire? Daisy asked. "Do you have picture of him/her?" The police lady asked. "Yeah..." The flower princess handed the picture of Saphire to the police lady. "Yeah ok now I need a description of her." The lady said, waiting for the description. "She has baby blue eyes; skin color just like mine; strawberry blonde hair, she wears a crown like in the picture; She has shoulder length hair; she carries a stuff animal named Mr. Bunny around; & she's 5 years old." Daisy said, very fast. "Ok I got it, now you wait for her to show up." The lady said, sitting behind the desk. WAIT! YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! WHY CAN'T YOU POLICE PEOPLE HELP US FIND MY LITTLE COUSIN, PRINCESS SAPHIRE!" Daisy bellowed out in frustration. "Miss we'll do everything we can to find Saphire." The lady said. Luigi just stood there listening to the conversation. "THAT'S PRINCESS SAPHIRE TO YOU MA'AM!"The flower princess bellowed, angrily. "Calm down Dais!" Luigi exclaimed, restraining the flower princess. The green clad plumber pulled Daisy out of the police station & hugged her. The flower princess calmed down & looked in his eyes.

At the Brooklyn apartments, Saphire & Dylan came in through the front door. "Hi mom." Dylan greeted, casually as he walked over to the kitchen table, pulling Saphire behind him. "Who's your little friend?" Miss Blake asked, turning around from the kitchen sink. "This is Princess Saphire." The blonde haired boy said, pulling a chair out for his friend. "So you're a princess?" Dylan's mother asked, with a smile. Saphire nodded, pulling Mr. Bunny closer to her body. "Are you from around here?" She asked as she placed the dishes in the cabinet. Dylan looked at his new friend. "No, I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom." The 5 year old explained, looking down at her toy rabbit. "The Mushroom Kingdom?" Dylan asked, in confusion. "Luigi, Daisy, & me came up through a man hole some where outside." The little princess said, looking in Miss Blake's eyes. "Oh the poor dear must of hit her head, I'll be right back!" Miss Blake exclaimed, running out of the room.

"But I didn't hit my head!" Saphire whined, looking down at Mr. Bunny's face. "I believe you." Dylan said, placing his hand on the 5 year old girl's shoulder. The little princess looked up. "Y-Y-You do?" Saphire asked, looking up from her toy. "Of course I do, you look like you're from another world or something." He said, with a smile. "Come on before my mom comes back!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, pulling Saphire off the chair & dragging her out of the door.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Like I said before this story will get better I hope. Well well well look who came to Saphire's rescue.


	4. TROUBLE LURKING AHEAD

I only own Saphire, Delilahh (Chelsea made her up), Olivia, Dylan, Dylan's mom, King Chris, & Grandma Lilly. I don't own anything else, Nintendo does.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: TROUBLE LURKING AHEAD

It was 7 in the evening & it was starting to cool down a bit. Luigi & Daisy walked down the sidewalk, hoping to find Saphire as they walked. "Luigi, do you think she's ok?" The flower princess asked, with worry. "I'm not sure." The green clad plumber replied. As they were walking, Daisy's cellphone started ringing. The flower princess was startled by the noise. She looked down, pulling it out of her pocket & she answered it. "Hel- Hello Uncle Chris." Daisy said, nervously as she walked next to Luigi.

"How's my little princess?" King Chris asked, cheerfully. "Um... she's fine." Daisy lied, she didn't want him freaking out about his only kid getting lost. On the other end of of the line, Daisy could hear their Grandma Lilly talking. "Someone wants to talk to you." Saphire's dad said, on the other end of the phone. King Chris handed the phone to his mom & left the room.

"How's my two granddaughters doing?" Grandma Lilly asked, cheerfully. "Um... things were going alright until I-I-I..." The flower princess didn't get to finish her sentence. "Until you what sweetie?" The Grandma asked, in concern. "Uncle Chris isn't in the room is he?" Daisy asked. "No, he left the room moments after he gave me the phone to me." Grandma Lilly said. Luigi & Daisy continued to walk. "Good, cause I-I lost Saphire & I didn't want him to know." The flower princess said, in a scared tone. "YOU WHAT!" Their Grandma exclaimed, in a whisper. "Please don't tell anyone about this!" Daisy shrieked. "Don't worry sweetie, this will be our little secret, but you have to find her before you come back." Grandma Lilly said, calmly. "Don't worry, we will find her before we come home I hope." Daisy said, still walking next to Luigi. "Keep me informed on how things are going." Their Grandma said. "Ok, I will if I don't forget." Daisy said, just before hanging up. They stopped in front of a bench & sat down. Luigi looked around at all the buildings thinking about where the 5 year old would be.

"Dylan slow down!" Saphire whined, holding Mr. Bunny under her arm. The blonde haired boy stopped. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "It's ok." The little princess replied. Dylan & Saphire walked down the sidewalk side by side. After walking several minutes down the sidewalk, Saphire broke the silence. "It's getting dark out here, I don't like the dark." Saphire whined, clinging onto Dylan's arm. "Don't worry I'm here." The blonde haired boy said, trying to comfort the 5 year old as he walked next to her. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them. "We meet again!" The man that tried to grab her before smirked. Dylan stepped in front of the little princess. "Leave her alone." He growled. Saphire whimpered & squeezed Mr. Bunny even tighter. "Make me." The man retorted, throwing a punch at the blonde haired boy. "I'm not gonna let you take her!" Dylan shouted, throwing his fist at the man's stomach. The man blocked the punch & threw another punch at the 8 year old boy. Saphire sat behind one of those pay phones in a glass box. The blonde haired boy did a front kick into the man's chest, knocking him down. "I have a black belt in karate!" Dylan shouted, doing a roundhouse kick on the man. The man got up & shoved Dylan on the ground, just before running off towards Saphire. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dylan shouted, tripping the man. The blonde haired boy got up & ran for Saphire. "Lets go Saphi!" Dylan shouted, pulling the 5 year old princess out from behind the phone booth. "Where are we going?" The 5 year old princess asked, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm as she was pulled down to the sidewalk. "You'll see when we get as far as we can away from here!" Dylan exclaimed, running. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" The man bellowed, furiously as he chased them down the sidewalk. "Don't let him get me!" Saphire cried, running. "Don't worry Saphi, I'm not gonna let him get you." Dylan said, almost out of breath. The blonde haired boy held onto Saphire's hand as he continued to run. "Dylan, I don't think I'm gonna make it!" The 5 year old princess shrieked, out of breath. Up ahead there was a dark alley, but all they had to do is cross the traffic filled road. As Dylan ran faster across the road, pulling his friend close behind. When they made it to the other side, Saphire tripped & fell on the sidewalk, hurting her knee. "Saphire!" The 8 year old exclaimed, turning around to help her up. The 5 year old princess sat there on the ground crying. "It's a good thing that man is still on the other side of the street, cause other wise he would've already got you." The blonde haired boy explained, picking his little friend up off the ground, who had a scraped knee.

On the other side of the street, the man was waiting for the light to change so he could cross the road. "WHEN I CATCH UP WITH YOU, YOU WILL PAY! The man bellowed, furiously. Some of the people that were walking turned to look at the man. Just then his phone rings. "Hello." He said, into the phone. "Did you get that little girl that you told me about?" The boss man asked, on the other end of the phone. "I almost had her, but there was a big problem." The man said, looking around to make sure no one hears the conversation. "What was the big problem?" The boss man asked, on the other end of the phone. The man was finally able to cross the road. "There's a boy helping her & apparently he knows karate!" The man exclaimed, very frustrated as he ran down the sidewalk. "Well when you catch her, make sure you bring her back here. If she's wearing a gold crown with real gems like you say she is, then she's worth alot of cash." The boss man said, just before hanging up the cell phone. The man stuck his phone back into his pocket & continued to search for the brats.

It was already 10 p.m. at night & after minutes of walking past several buildings, Dylan walked into a restaurant, holding Saphire like she was a bride. The restaurant wasn't big at all. The walls were a light blue & the tile on the floor was made out of marble. There was a few people in restaurant, but not many. The blonde haired boy carried the little princess over to a booth & sat her down on the seat. "Stay right here, while I go get a paper towel." Dylan said, just before walking off to the bathroom. Saphire sniffled & looked down at Mr. Bunny. A few minutes later Dylan came back out of the bathroom with a wet paper towel & some toilet paper in hand. "Here." He said, handing her the toilet paper. The 5 year old princess took the toilet paper out of his hand & blew her nose in it. "Why is that dude with black hair after you?" The blonde haired boy asked, wiping the dry blood off her knee. "I don't know." Saphire sniffled, again. Dylan stood up & wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well I'm determined to get you to your cousin & I'm not gonna let him take you." The 8 year old boy said, taking the 5 year old princess by the hand & pulling her out the restaurant double hung doors.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I did the best I could, trying to describe some of areas in Brooklyn, New York. I do hope this chapter is interesting & not boring. I do hope to get some more reviews. I do wanna thank ChrisMSMB for giving me the idea to describe what the Mario Bros. home looked like. I'm doing the best I can to write this story. It may not be the best story, but at least I'm trying. =D Ciao for now.


	5. NIGHT TIME

I only own Saphire, Delilahh (Chelsea made her up), Olivia, Dylan, Dylan's mom, King Chris, & Grandma Lilly. I don't own anything else, Nintendo does.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: NIGHT TIME

It was really getting dark out, not to mention it was getting a little cooler outside. It was already half past 11 p.m. & the street was deserted. "I'm cold & I'm tired." Saphire whined, walking next to Dylan. The blonde haired boy continued to hold her hand. "If I had my sweater, I'd let you wear it." Dylan said, gripping her hand lightly as he walked next to her. Dylan decided not to take Saphire down the dark alley, since that man with black hair was still after her. As they walked down the sidewalk that was barely lit, Dylan got an idea when he saw the park. "I know where we're going to sleep for to night!" The 8 year old boy exclaimed, with a smile. "Where?" Saphire asked, as she carried Mr. Bunny under her left arm. "Over there!" Dylan exclaimed, with a grin as he pulled the 5 year old princess behind him. Dylan pulled Saphire across the street & into the park. The blonde haired boy stopped & looked around the dimmed area. "Why are we here?" The little princess asked, looking up at the 8 year old boy. Dylan examined the area & pulled her over to the tunnel like tube. "I thought this would be a great place to sleep since it's like the playground at McDonalds." He explained to his little friend. Saphire thought the idea was a good one, so she got on her knees & crawled inside the tunnel. Dylan followed in behind her & sat down next to Saphire. "This place is warm." The little princess yawned, hugging Mr. Bunny close to her body as she leaned against her blonde haired friend. "Night Saphi." Dylan said, looking down at his little friend who was sucking her thumb, just before closing his eyes to sleep.

On the other side of Brooklyn, Luigi & Daisy kept looking for the 5 year old princess. Daisy sighed & looked at the time on her orange cell phone. "It's already 10 minutes after 2 (in the morning) & I'm tired from all this searching." The flower princess whined, walking next to the green clad plumber. "Do you want to head back to the hotel & continue the search in a few hours?" Luigi asked, looking at the flower princess. Daisy nodded & they started walking down the barely lit streets. When they arrived at the hotel, it was already 3:30 in the morning. Luigi & Daisy walked inside over to the elevator. When they stepped inside the elevator, they could hear some very cheesy elevator music playing. The green clad plumber pushed the button that had a number 3 on it. On their way up to their hotel room, Daisy stood there a few moments before breaking the silence. "Luigi, I do hope my little cousin is ok." The flower princess sighed, looking down at her feet. "Me too." The green clad plumber said. When the elevator stopped, they got off & walked down to their room. Luigi pulled out the key card & opened the door. "I got a question for you." Daisy said as she laid down on her bed. "What is it?" He asked, pulling his shoes off. "Do you think I'm the worst cousin Saphire could ever have?" The flower princess asked, looking up at the white ceiling. "No." The green clad plumber said, laying down on the other bed. "Please let Saphire be ok." She thought to herself, just before going to sleep.

Back at the Brooklyn apartments Miss Blake sat on a velvet chair, waiting up for Dylan & his little friend to come back. "Dylan better have a good reason for leaving like he did!" Miss Blake fussed to herself, turning the TV on. She flipped through channels & saw nothing good was on, so she turned the television off. "Where ever Dylan & his little princess friend is, I'm sure they're fine. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's watching out for that little princess." Miss Blake said, to herself as she stood up & walked over to her room. She looked over at the clock & saw it was already 5 in the morning.

The man continued to hunt the little princess & that boy she was with. "The sooner I get that little brat in the crown, the better things will be." He thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. The man decided to stop & get some coffee before he continued to hunt Saphire down. The man walked over to the coffee cart & got himself a cup of coffee. He looked at the time on the cell phone. "Wow it's already 7 a.m.!" The man exclaimed, trying to sound surprised. He payed for the coffee & chugged it down (it was already cooled down), just before he dashed down the sidewalk. As he dashed down the sidewalk, his phone began ringing. The man answered his phone. "Did you catch that brat yet?" The boss man said, sounding very impatient. "No." The man said, walking past a pizzeria building. The man backed up & saw a missing poster of that same girl he was hunting for. "You know that kid we're after?" The man said, staring at the poster. "Yeah what about her?" The boss man asked, getting some what annoyed. "There's a missing poster of the little brat." The man said. "Well get the poster then!" He fussed at the man, just before hanging up the phone. So the man took the poster & stuck it in his pocket with his phone. "This picture will help me find her!" He cackled evilly as he walked down the sidewalk, which made people stop & stare at him.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not. I had alot of problems trying to concentrate while I was writing this chapter. Once again I could use some helpful ideas from anyone reading my story. I couldn't think of a better chapter title. I'm sorry if it's boring, but it should be better in the next chapter. I do have to thank Chris MSMB for the encouragement & reviews he has wrote. CIAO for now.


	6. TAKEN

I only own Saphire, Delilahh (Chelsea made her up), Olivia, Dylan, Dylan's mom, King Chris, & Grandma Lilly. I don't own anything else, Nintendo does.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: TAKEN

At the Brooklyn HotelLuigi & Daisy had finally woke up. "Luigi are you ready to go back out there & find Saphire?" The flower princess asked, slipping her sport shoes on. "Yeah." The green clad plumber said. "What time is it?" Daisy asked, walking over towards the door. "It's 8:35 a.m." Luigi said, following her over to the door. When the got down to the entrance they saw a missing poster of Saphire. "It took then long enough to put out those missing poster signs." The flower princess said, with her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to take the poster?" Luigi asked, looking over at Daisy. "Yeah, let me call my grandma." The flower princess said, pulling her cell phone out. The flower princess dialed the number & waited for an answer. "Hello." Grandma Lilly Said, into the phone. "Hi grandma!" Daisy exclaimed. "So how's the search doing?" Their Grandma asked, curiously. "Not so great, but we finally got one of the missing posters of her." The flower princess said. Luigi took Daisy by the hand & pulled her out the hotel doors. Outside it was something like 85 degrees. "Well let me know if you find her." Grandma Lilly said. "Ok I will, Grandma Lilly." Daisy said, just before hanging up. "So Daisy, where to now?" The green clad plumber asked, walking next to the flower princess. "Lets just go where ever our feet lead us." Daisy said, sighing.

Dylan woke up pouring sweat. "Saphi wake up." The 8 year old whispered, gently shaking the 5 year olds shoulder. "It's hot in here!" Saphire whined, sitting up. As soon as Dylan crawled out of the tunnel, he turned around & pulled the little princess out. "What's that over there?" The 5 year old princess asked, pointing towards the light pole. After Dylan helped her up, they walked over towards the light pole. "Hey that's a picture of me!" Saphire squealed, with joy. The blonde haired boy took the poster down & looked at it. "Lets head over to a pay phone & call this number." Dylan said, taking Saphire by the hand & pulling her out the park entrance. As they walked down the some what crowded sidewalk, that same man from earlier had finally caught up with them. "Why can't you just leave her alone?" The blonde haired boy question, angrily as he stood in front of Saphire. "That's none of your businesses!" The man retorted, throwing his fist at the 8 year old. Dylan barely managed to catch his hand before it hit him. Even though they're were some people walking, they just ignored it. "Dylan, don't let him take me!" Saphire whimpered. "Don't worry I won't!" He said, throwing his fist at the man. Dylan was caught off guard & knocked on his butt by the man. "Lemme go!" Saphire whined, dropping Mr. Bunny on the sidewalk. "Let her go!" Dylan shouted, standing up with the toy in his hand. When the 8 year old ran around the corner, she had disappeared with the man. "Where did they go?" Dylan thought aloud as he looked around the crowded street. The blonde haired boy looked down & saw a card on the ground. "Hmm, what's this?" Dylan questioned aloud, picking the card up. "It has an address on it." He said. So the 8 year old boy ran off down the sidewalk to a pay phone.

Luigi & Daisy kept walking down the sidewalk. "Do you think we can stop & get something to eat?" The flower princess asked, walking next to Luigi. Before Luigi could answer her, her phone started ringing. "Hello." Daisy said, into the phone. "Is this Daisy?" A voice asked. "Yes, who's this?" The flower princess asked, walking next to the green clad plumber. "This is Dylan Blake." The 8 year old said. "Why are you calling?" She asked. "I think I know where Saphire is." Dylan said, into the phone. "You do! Where is she?" Daisy shrieked. "What is it?" Luigi asked, walking next to her. "He knows where Saphire is!" She shrieked. "Meet me in front of the pizzeria on Brooklyn Avenue?" The 8 year old said, just before hanging up. "Come on, we have to go me that Dylan kid in front of the pizzeria on Brooklyn Avenue!" Daisy squealed. So Luigi took her by the hand & pulled her down the sidewalk.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:I hope this chapter is good. I just wanna thank Chris MSMB for the support on this story. Then I would like to say something to MarioLuigi25, it does remind me of Serena, Darian, & Rini. I didn't realize it til they said something. Well I just hope this chapter is good. I bet you people can't wait to read what happens next. What will happen to poor little Saphire? CIAO for now.


	7. HELD CAPTIVE

I only own Saphire, Delilahh (Chelsea made her up), Olivia, Dylan, Dylan's mom, King Chris, & Grandma Lilly. I don't own anything else, Nintendo does.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: HELD CAPTIVE

On the outskirts of Brooklyn, the man with black hair held Saphire tightly under his arm as he unlocked the door. "DYLAN, HELP ME!" Saphire screamed, repeatedly as tears fell from her eyes. "Shut up!" The man yelled as he opened the warehouse door. "I got the brat." The man said, holding the 5 year old princess under his arm. "Good good, now set her crown on the table." The boss man said, getting up from behind the desk. "What do you want me to do to her?" The man asked. "Hand her to me, Bob." The boss man said, grinning evilly. Bob did what he was told & handed the little princess over to his boss. "Dylan, where ever you are, please save me!" Saphire thought to herself as she sobbed. The boss man tied the 5 year old kid's wrist together & sat her on the couch. "Hold still you little brat!" He yelled as he finished tying her up. After he was done tying her up, he went back to his desk. "Bob, you can take a break til I need you again." The boss man said, sitting down at his desk.

Dylan continued to wait in front of the pizzeria for Luigi & Daisy. "Where are they?" The blonde haired boy thought aloud. All he could think about was her cute face & the look on her face when the man grabbed her. After what felt like hours of waiting, Luigi & Daisy finally made it to the pizzeria. "I wonder where that Dylan kid is?" Daisy questioned, looking around. "Maybe that's the kid you talked to." Luigi said, pointing at the 8 year old boy. So they walk over to the blonde haired boy. "Are you Dylan Blake?" The flower princess asked, looking down at the 8 year old. "Yes." Dylan said, handing the toy over to Daisy. "Where did you get this?" She asked. "Saphire dropped it." The blonde haired boy said, looking down at the ground. "How do you know Saphire?" Luigi asked, arching his eyebrow in concern. "I know her because I saved her yesterday from some man that was trying to take her." The 8 year old said, looking up. "Where is she now?" The flower princess asked, looking down at Mr. Bunny. "A man took her. I really did the best I could to protect her." Dylan said. "It's not your fault, kid." Luigi said, patting the blonde haired boy on the back. "When I turned the corner where the man had disappeared with Saphi, I found this." Dylan said, handing the card to Luigi. "This place is on the outskirts of Brooklyn!" The green clad plumber exclaimed. "So you know where this place is?" Daisy questioned, looking at the card. "Yes!" Luigi exclaimed, again. "Then lets go!" Dylan exclaimed, with joy as he ran a head of them. "Don't worry Saphire, I'm coming!" The blonde haired boy thought to himself as he ran through the crowded street, with Luigi & Daisy in tow.

Saphire laid on the couch crying. "Please let me go!" She cried, trying to loosen the rope. "If you don't stop trying to loosen the rope, I'm gonna sit you in a chair & tie you up!" The boss man shouted, angrily. "Bob, call the number on the poster!" His boss ordered. Bob did what he was told & dialed the number.

"Hello, is this Daisy?" Bob asked, standing next to the little princess. "Who's this?" The flower princess asked. "As you may of heard, I'm the man who took the little brat." Bob chuckled. "You better not hurt her!" Daisy yelled, into the phone. "Don't worry, as long as you bring us ten grand!" Bob cackled evilly. "Let me talk to her!" The flower princess yelled, angrily. Bob held the phone up to Saphire's ear. "Let me talk to Dylan!" The little princess exclaimed. Daisy handed the blonde haired boy the phone. "Hello." Dylan said, into the phone. "I knew you would be on your..." The man cut Saphire off from her sentence. "Remember what I said." The man said, just before hanging up.

"I knew he would be coming to save me!" Saphire shrieked, with joy. "He must like me!" She squealed, happily. "If that brat liked you, he wouldn't have let me snatch you." The man retorted, with a smirk on his face. Saphire started to cry, but when she did the man stuck a sock in her mouth. The little princess took the sock out of her mouth & tried to hurl it at the man. Bob glared at her & continued walking towards the kitchen. The boss man continued to admire the gold crown with the blue & orange gems. Once again Saphire laid on the couch trying to loosen the up rope. The boss man looked over at the 5 year old princess & got up from his desk. "I told you to stop trying to loosen up the rope!" The boss man fussed as he dragged the little princess off the couch & over to the chair. The 5 year old princess whimpered in discomfort as the boss man took another rope & tied it around her. "Now you won't be going nowhere." He cackled, pulling the chair near his desk.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I enjoy getting reviews & writing this story. I bet you people can't wait to find out what happens to Saphire & where they will get 10,000 in cash. I do wanna take Chris MSMB & MarioLuigi25 for their support on tis story. CIAO for now.


	8. A PLAN GONE WRONG

I only own Saphire, Delilahh (Chelsea made her up), Olivia, Dylan, Dylan's mom, King Chris, & Grandma Lilly. I don't own anything else, Nintendo does.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: A PLAN GONE WRONG

As the trio continued to walk down the sidewalk, Dylan got an idea. "I got an idea!" He exclaimed. "What is it?" Daisy asked, skeptically as she walked behind him. "We fill a sack full of play money & we add a brick to make it feel like it's all the money!" Dylan exclaimed, happily as he walked in front of them. "That's a much better idea than what I had." Luigi said, holding Daisy's hand. "What did you have in mind?" The flower princess asked. "I didn't have an idea, that's why I said his idea is better than mine." Luigi said, looking over at the flower princess. Daisy just shook her head. "How about I use my flower power?" The flower princess asked. "Well, since you're the one who has to give the money, feel free to." Luigi said, still holding her hand. "When we get there, give your crown to Luigi." Dylan said. "Why?" She asked, looking down at the 8 year old as she walked. "Because, maybe that's why that man kidnapped her." The blonde haired boy replied. "Before I forget, I hear you three are from the Mushroom Kingdom." Dylan said, smiling. "Yeah, it's true, maybe you could come back with us." Daisy said, smiling. "After we save Saphire, we will show you where we came in a." Luigi said, walking next them both. They stopped at a store & picked up the stuff they would need for the plan. "As soon as we get out of here, we will only have a mile to go." The green clad plumber said.

"Can I please go now?" Saphire asked, trying to squirm free. "NO, SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Bob bellowed, from across the room. "I'll be right back." The boss man said, leaving the room. "Fat head." The 5 year old princess muttered, angrily. The man looked up at Saphire & she just stuck her tounge out at him. "Why you little brat!" Bob exclaimed, gritting his teeth, getting up from his chair. The man walked over to Saphire & untied her. "Man, how stupid is he." The little princess thought to herself. "I'm gonna beat your butt!" Bob yelled in her face as he held her by the shirt. "NO!" Saphire cried. The boss man came back into the room as fast as he could. "Bob, put the kid down!" He ordered, angrily as he went back to his desk. "Fine." Bob mumbled, angrily as he sat the 5 year old princess back down. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. The boss man opened his desk drawer & pulled out a metal pole. "Take this just in case it's not the girl with the cash." He said, tossing the metal pole over to Bob. The man nodded & headed over towards the door.

"Becareful, Dais." Luigi whispered, from behind a stack of barrels. Daisy tossed her crown over to Luigi & Dylan. "Don't worry I will." She whispered back. Suddenly the door swung open & a man with a metal pole stood there in the door way. "Did you bring the cash?" The man asked. The flower princess nodded & he pulled her inside the building. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy shrieked. "DAISY!" Saphire exclaimed, with joy. Bob handed his boss the sack of money. "Now can I have my cousin, Saphire?" The flower princess asked. "Yeah, can I go now?" The little princess asked. "No one is going any where!" The boss man yelled, getting up from behind his desk. "Why not?" Daisy shouted, angrily. "Because that money is fake!" He shouted, angrily. The flower princess tried to punch the boss man in the face, but he grabbed her hand & twisted her arm behind her back. "LUIGIIIIIIII!" Daisy screamed out in pain as the boss man continued to twist her arm.

Out of nowhere a crashing sound came from the back room. "What the heck was that." Bob whispered. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." The boss man said, pushing the flower princess on the ground. "Bob, stay here & watch these two brats." He ordered as he left the room. "Yes sir!" The man exclaimed. Daisy got up off the floor & picked Saphire up off the chair. "Sit down!" Bob ordered, holding the metal pole in his hand. Daisy sat down with Saphire on her lap. "Daisy, can you untie me?" The little princess asked. "No talking!" Bob yelled, angrily. The flower princess nodded & began untying the 5 year old princess. Daisy & Saphire started smiling. "What are you two brats smiling at?" Bob asked, annoyed. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. "DYLAN!" Saphire squealed, sliding of her cousin's lap. The 5 year old princess wrapped her arms around Dylan & hugged him. "Here's your stuff animal." The blonde haired boy said, handing her the toy. Saphire let up on her hug & took Mr. Bunny from his hand. Daisy took Saphire's crown off the boss man's desk & stuck it on her little cousin's head. "Thank you for giving me Mr. Bunny back." The little princess said, looking up at his cute face. "You welcome." He said, looking down at her innocent face. The 8 year old handed Daisy her crown back. "Dylan, take & get Saphire out of her while I go help Luigi. Dylan nodded & took Saphire by the hand. "Lets go Saphi!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, pulling the little princess out the door.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I would like to thank all the people for reading my story & Chris MSMB, MarioLuigi25, & Zeldamaster456 for reviewing my story. Just to let you all know, I'm almost done with this story. If anyone has noticed, I use things from my past stories. If anyone has noticed let me know. CIAO for now. ;D


	9. BACK HOME

I only own Saphire, Delilahh (Chelsea made her up), Olivia, Dylan, Dylan's mom, King Chris, & Grandma Lilly. I don't own anything else, Nintendo does.

* * *

CHAPTER 9: BACK HOME

Outside Dylan & Saphire sat behind the barrels. "Dylan, I'm scared." The 5 year old princess whimpered as she hugged Mr. Bunny. "Come on, we're going to call the police!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, taking Saphire by the hand & pulling her over to the pay phone. He dialed 911. "We need help out here!" Dylan shouted, into the phone. "Ok, we got your location, we're on our way." The police lady said, just before hanging up. "Are they coming?" Saphire asked. The blonde haired boy nodded & took her by the hand & pulled her back over to the barrels.

Daisy walked through the warehouse to the other room. "Luigi!" The flower princess whispered as she looked around the room that was filled with crates. As Daisy walked around the crates, some one placed a their hand on her shoulder. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" The flower princess screamed as she turned around & punched the person in the face. The green clad plumber fell to the floor. "Dais!" Luigi yelled, in a whisper. "Sorry sweetie!" The flower princess exclaimed, helping the green clad plumber up. "It's ok." He said. Just then the boss man came up behind them & grabbed The flower princess by the arm. "HEY, LET GO OF ME!" Daisy screamed, trying to pull away. The boss man tried to pull her back into the other room. Before he could take her back to the other room, Luigi punched him in the face. "You punks better get back..." The boss man was cut off from the sound of sirens.

Suddenly the police bust down the doors & run in. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The police man bellowed, into the mega phone. "You have right to remain silent." The police man said as he put the cuffs on the boss man's wrist. "Are you ok?" Luigi asked, staring in Daisy's eyes. "Yeah I'm ok." The flower princess replied. "You two are getting life in prison for kidnapping a princess!" The police man yelled in both of their faces as he escourted them out to the car. "Lets go see if Dyaln & Saphire are ok." Daisy said, pulling Luigi out the door.

"LUIGI!" Saphire shrieked, with joy as she ran for the green clad plumber. "Are you two ok?" The green clad plumber asked, hugging the little princess. "Yeah, we're ok." Dylan said, smiling. "I think we had enough adventure these past two days." Daisy said as she embraced her little cousin in her arms. "I'm ready to go home." The little princess whined. "Then lets go!" The green clad plumber exclaimed. So they all started walking back to the man hole.

After an hour of walking, they finally made it. "If you want you can come back with us." Daisy said, smiling. "I don't know." The blonde haired boy said. "Please come back with us!" Saphire begged, wrapping her arms around the 8 year old's body. "Oh, ok." Dylan said, enthusiastically. "YAY!" The 5 year old princess shouted, obnoxiously as she released her grip on her friend. The flower princess picked her little cousin up off the ground & jumped inside the man hole. "You first." Luigi said. So Dylan jumped in & the green clad plumber followed behind.

Back at Chris's huge house, Grandma Lilly was waiting for a phone call. "I hope they found Saphire." She thought to herself. Suddenly the double hung doors flew open, revealing a little girl standing in the door way. "SAPHIRE!" Grandma Lilly exclaimed as she ran for her little granddaughter. "HI GRANDMA!" The little princess shouted, happily. Luigi, Daisy, & Dyaln followed her in. "I'm glad you all are back!" The Grandma squealed, with joy as she continued to hug the little princess. "Me too, Grandma, me too." Daisy sighed. "Whose your little friend?" She asked. "That's Dylan, Dylan Blake!" Saphire exclaimed enthusiastically. Their Grandma let her down & she ran over to her new friend. "He's the one who watched out for me." The 5 year old princess said, blushing. Luigi walked over & sat down on the light orange couch. Just then two girls ran in from outside, one had blonde hair with the purple steak & the other wore fake black square glasses. "SAPHIRE, YOUR BACK!" They both shouthed unison. The girls ran over to where the others were sitting. "We have to tell you what you missed out on while you were gone." Delilahh said, smiling. "What is it?" Saphire asked, sitting on their Grandma's lap. Everyone sat there waiting for them to spit what they had to say out. "I was practicing my magic on this stuff animal..." Olivia was cut off from her sentence. "It was a bear." Delilahh interupted. Olivia glared at the girl in the fake glasses hatefully. "As I was saying. When I was practicing my magic using my magic scepter, I casted the wrong spell & brought the toy to life." Olivia said. "Yeah & it almost ate us both!" Delilahh exclaimed.

"I'm back with some pizza!" King Chris yelled, setting the boxes on the kitchen table. "DADDY!" Saphire squealed, with joy as she darted for her dad. "YAY PIZZA!" Everyone said, darting towards the kitchen. Everyone ate pizza & had a good time.

THE END for now anyways =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: YAY, I'm finally done! Just before I go, I would like to say thank you to all who read & reviewed my story. I hope this was one of my best stories. I'm glad I finished it. It might be a day or two before I start a new story. CIAO FOR NOW! =D


End file.
